This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application Serial No. 2003-288502 of Hiroyuki ROKUGAWA filed Aug. 7, 2003 and Japanese Patent Application 2004-211161 of Hiroyuki ROKUGAWA filed Jul. 20, 2004. The entirety of these patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.